the Forth of the three
by jackson123
Summary: i know not a good title but still it my be a good story i made the main person so don't kill me if it is bad tis M for things to come (if you know what i mean) but still i suck at sums its not my first but don't judge me


**August 18th, 1993 Roosevelt Hospitable** **Poseidon's pov**

"OK, Sally it's OK you're doing just fine" said the nurse. though being a god I was scared because this was hurting her. I was praying to my nice for a short painless childbirth. "Sally just breath in and out " said the doctor as he did a movement with his hand and breathed heavily. then he got down and helped her give birth. "OK Sally just breath and push" as she was pushing she screamed in pain. half an hour later of screaming and shouting and breathing the doctor said " It's crowning. OK on three push ONE. TWO. THREE. good just a couple more times and he should be out""it's alright you're doing just fine" I said " ONE. TWO. THREE. PUSH" then I was the happiest god ever " its a boy. would you like to cut the cord?" they asked my and I did. the Sally started to scream again so the doctor looked and said " nurse take the new-born we need to give birth to a twin" two emotions where going through me happiness, and sadness. happiness because I will have two kids, and sadness because two children of one of the big three in the same household would be too much danger for both Sally and the children and the prophecy one of them are going to be the prophecy child. another hour or so and our second child was born another boy. "nurse take the other child and clean him off then bring them both back.""yes sir." in a few minutes she came back and I made up my mind that I was going to dread what I'm about to do. once she gave me what I thought was the eldest son I erased every ones minds about his birth and flashed out to the Olympus throne room. then I looked down on my child and named him Orion then all the gods and goddesses and for some reason Hecate and Hades flashed in to the throne room on their thrones and saw me withe my child."WHAT IS THIS!" boomed Zeus "I know what it looks like brother but this is the eldest child and"" YOU HAVE MORE!"he yelled " yes his younger twin brother . but that's all the children I have I swear."'I DON'T CARE YOU BROKE THE OATH"'SO DID YOU BOTH SIDES OF YOU BROTHER"when i did that Zeus looked frightened "sorry did not mean to yell but brother either this is the prophecy child or yours are so i want you to help me i can't give this one back to Sally it will put her in to much danger.""aw that's so sweet." Aphrodite while putting her hands over her hart. " any ways i want us to train him the best we can and i ask one wish." i said " what is your wish brother" said Zeus more calm "I wish tat we all put our blessings on him to prepare him for whats to come."after a while Zeus said "very well you will have your wish every one in the throne room must give him their blessing, all of them." then Hera, Zeus, me, Hades, Demeter, Hestia, Apollo, Ares, Dionysus, Hermes, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Athena, Artemis, Hecate raised our hands and gave my son all of our blessings. then I realized that seance it is still his birth day he will keep the blessings for his whole life**.**

* * *

**Ten years later near camp Half-blood** **Orion pov**

"Orion where are you" my cousin Athena said shes my teacher/trainer/babysitter shes been bugging me about going near the strawberry farm for some reason so i decided to go look at it but she caught up with me so i snuck into the trees but she found me as always "ORION JACKSON GET DOWN FROM THERE OR SO HELP ME" "OK I'll help you" then i caused a stream of water to wrap a round her. Oh did i forget to mention that I'm a son of Poseidon yeah that's why she hates me. the only reason she likes me is because I'm smart. I let the creek go and Athena was there soaking wet " Orion you have two minutes till I get to kill you. better start running." she said in a mean tone." but why if you let me run you know I'll just go to the farm to see why you don't want me to go there and if I don't go there than you know I would just go to the rode and summon a wave to get to Olympus in witch both places you can't kill me and if you kill me between the places than you will loses both your life and your star pupil" I said in the most innocent voice ever. while she's there thinking with a finger on her chin. then she looked at me and said "Times up" then she jumps at me and starts tickling me one the ground. while laughing I said "I thought you hated me" "no I just hate your Father. now come on we need to get you back to Olympus" "OK well I'll go if you tell me why you don't want me to go to that farm" "OK it's not a farm it's a camp." "a camp what's so special about a camp?" "it's a camp for people like you" "like me" "yeah you know demi-gods" "THERE'S A CAMP FOR DEMI-GODS AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME" I yelled "now I need to go see it" "NO, YOUR NOT GOING TO SEE CAMP HALF-BLOOD!" she yelled "is that understood?" "yes my lady" I said quickly then she took my hand and we flashed to the throne room where my dad was waiting for me. "hi dad" i said a little hardheartedly he frowned and said" Whats wrong?" then when i was about to speak Athena went up to him and whispered some thing and i saw hi face turn grim. he looked at me with a little sadness and said to Athena "we need to keep this away from Zeus OK" she nodded and looked at me again with worry.

* * *

**OK HOPE YOU ALL LIKER THE FIRST CHAPTER i NOW NEED TO GO TO BED TOMORROW IS MONDAY SO YEAH I'M GOING TO BE POSTING A NEW STORY SOON CALLED THE SON OF CHAOS SO GOOD BEY AN GOOD NIGHT JJ  
**


End file.
